


Among Friends

by Gavilan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alien Culture, Gen, Locker Room, No Beta, Nudity, POV Tony Stark, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Timeline What Timeline, culture clash, everyone lives in the Tower like it's 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavilan/pseuds/Gavilan
Summary: “Yikes!” Tony exclaimed, coming around the corner into the Avengers Tower changing rooms after his workout and coming face-to-chest with a very naked Asgardian.“Jesus, Thor, warn a guy! And put a towel on or something.”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Among Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Squeezing in on the last day for the Tony Stark Bingo!  
> Title: Among Friends  
> Collaborator Name: Gavilan  
> Card Number: 3003  
> Square Filled: T5 - Misunderstandings  
> Ship: none  
> Rating: Teen  
> Major Tags: Nudity  
> Summary: “Yikes!” Tony exclaimed, coming around the corner into the Avengers Tower changing rooms after his workout and coming face-to-chest with a very naked Asgardian.  
> “Jesus, Thor, warn a guy! And put a towel on or something.”  
> Word Count: 704

“Yikes!” Tony exclaimed, coming around the corner into the Avengers Tower changing rooms after his workout and coming face-to-chest with a very naked Asgardian. 

“Jesus, Thor, warn a guy! And put a towel on or something.” 

“Apologies, Anthony, I didn’t realize my state of undress would offend you. On Asgard, it is natural to be naked in rooms such as these.” 

“Right, Asgard, yeah,” Tony said, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on Thor’s face and not any of the ridiculous expanse of muscles on display. “Well, on Midgard we cover up unless we’re with someone special.” 

Thor nodded. “Yes, nakedness among friends after battle is a sign of trust.”

Tony stared at him. “Ok, yeah, I am sooo not qualified to be having the privacy talk with a god, nope, not qualified.” He looked around, but the locker room was otherwise empty, so apparently it was up to him to explain. “Um, look, around here, we don’t really get naked with friends. Only with, um, significant others.” 

“Oh,” Thor said, understanding dawning in his face. “I apologize, I did not mean to imply anything of a sexual nature in my nakedness. I was merely enjoying the relaxation of the showers after a friendly match.” He reached for a towel that was hanging on a nearby hook and started wrapping it around his waist. 

“Ok great, awesome. Glad you get it. I’m gonna go die of awkwardness now,” Tony rambled. 

“What’s awkward?” came a new voice from the direction of the showers, and Tony turned around only to instantly turn back, face burning, as he got an eyeful of a wet, glistening, and very naked Steve Rogers. 

“What the fuck, Rogers?” Tony exclaimed. “You’re not from another planet, what the hell is your excuse?”

“Excuse?” Steve asked, sounding very puzzled. 

“Stark was just explaining to me that on Midgard, nakedness is reserved for romantic or sexual partners,” Thor said, saving Tony from figuring out how to say that. Thor frowned and cocked his head. “Though perhaps I am mistaken?”

“Shit, sorry, Tony,” Steve said immediately, and when he moved into Tony’s line of sight to start messing with his hair in the mirror, his ass was thankfully towel-clad. “I didn’t even think. Guess that’s a new century thing.” He chuckled. “Used to go to swim lessons at the Y while Bucky was boxing. Nudity was required.” 

Tony blinked. “Required?” he asked. “When the fuck was nudity required in public pools?” He squinted at Steve. “You’re just pulling my leg, aren’t you,” he said. 

Thor was leaning against a locker, towel safely around his waist, watching the culture clash with interest. 

Steve shrugged. “Not the kind of thing you just make up. Nude swimming was more sanitary. They did an inspection before you got in, checked for sores and stuff. Besides, it was all men, so it’s not like anybody cared.” 

“Right,” Tony said faintly. “And here I thought your generation was the repressed one. Okay, well, apparently I’m the outnumbered one here. By all means, Asgard and 30s it up. I’ll just be, um, leaving now…” Tony did his best not to look at Thor’s thickly muscled thighs as he grinned and whipped his towel off to begin drying his hair. 

“Jarvis, did I dream that?” he asked once he was safely back in civilized, clothing-non-optional land. 

“If you are referring to your conversation with Thor and Captain Rogers, sir, you did not. I can also provide proof of the national regulations Captain Rogers mentioned if you-” Tony waved him off.

“No thanks, J, I think that’s sufficient confusing of one Tony Stark for one day.” 

* * *

A few days later, Tony was in the shower stalls, wrapping his towel around his waist, when he paused. He could hear Steve and Thor chatting in the next room, undoubtedly naked and completely comfortable with it. Tony sighed and considered the towel he was holding. 

“Fuck it,” he muttered. Why not. It wasn’t like he actually cared, and he was clearly outnumbered on the casual nudity front. When in Avengers Tower, apparently… he tossed the towel vaguely in the direction of the laundry chute, sending a bot skittering after it to collect it, and headed into the room. 


End file.
